leshistoiresducheminfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecily IV of Irinie and Elrency
Cecily Marie Eloise de Wardes, known officially as Her Majesty Cecily IV de Wardes, by the Grace of God Queen of Irinie and Elrency and variously referenced as Queen Cecily, Her Majesty the Queen, or simply The Queen by her subjects and as Grandmama by Erroll and Lughaidh de Wardes and Llyr Llwyd Bleddyn, and as Auntie or Aunt Cecily by Laura Gray, is the reigning monarch of the United Kingdom of Irinie and Elrency during the events of Les Histoires Duchemin. At the end of Les Histoires Duchemin 7, she abdicates and is succeeded by her eldest daughter, who then becomes Cecily V of Irinie and Elrency. Often shown as a grandmotherly figure to several of the Iriniais trainees, one of whom is her grandson Erroll, Cecily is, in fact, a powerful magic user who, like many of the Iriniais nobility, is descended from several draconic lineages. At first appearance, the queen is a tall, stern, stately woman, though in private, she becomes pleasant and surprisingly informal. She is revealed to have had a childhood friendship with Adelaide Grandcappe and to think of Lord John Gray as one of her children, resulting in his daughter addressing her as she would a close relative rather than as the queen. Story The National Service Journal Queen Cecily makes few appearances during the course of the first game in the series, though her grandchildren Erroll and Lughaidh de Wardes both appear in the role of player character and supporting character, respectively. During her first appearance, in which she is not seen by the player, she delivers a speech to the trainees at Camp Point-Neuf, though the player sees the reactions of the player characters to it and does not hear the voice associated with her until much later in the game. For a large portion of the story, Cecily de Wardes is portrayed as an antagonistic character, largely due to the political nature of the Sauveterrian National Service, which considers Irinie to be an imperialist power despite having annexed some of the empire's territories following a civil war. She is shown several times in coversation with Sauveterre's President, though the face of neither is shown until the end of the game. The character models show the queen dressed in rather old-fashioned, lightly coloured, conservative clothing, while the president is dressed in dark, sober, professional attire. During the course of their conversations, the queen asks that the president remedy the catastrophic events taking place in "Newbridge", though the president repeatedly states that there are more pressing matters elsewhere. Cecily continues to argue against this sort of thinking, and, once her patience is lost, stands up to leave. It appears, however, as though the president has been asking the queen to stop the events (neithouer refers to the other by name or title, and the two appear to be old acquaintances), and it is only when their faces are revealed that it is shown that it was the queen, rather than the president, who was defending the Trainees. Her face is finally shown to be a rather pleasant one and she is seen to have aged quite gracefully. Her last words leaving the president's office are 'Madame the President of the Republic, indeed!'. When the president's guards attempt to seize her, they find themselves stricken with a number of spells that Cecily appears to cast from her cane and then the queen otherwise politely exits the presidential palace and vanishes. ''The Black Journal Queen Cecily plays a more active role during the events of ''The Black Journal. It is during the events of this game that her face is first seen by many of the trainees from Point-Neuf, who previously only knew what she looked like when she was much younger from portraits appearing on Iriniais pound notes. She is later revealed to have enchated the titular black journal before sending it to Aimee to ensure that she reached Irinie alive, where she would be safe from the influence of Daedalus Beaulieu.